universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Interstellar Relations
For ages, the countless factions of Humanity (and, indeed, even most other races) have interacted with each other; whether they be friends or foes, partners or enemies, allies or... well, you get the point. So it was only inevitable that this become the case for the countless factions in space. Whether you be a Klingon, an Asterian, or a handsome, genius, undeniably amazing, Human, you're bound to be interacting with your unworthy neighbors. It Never Hurts To Have Friends... Right? Many races believe it is best to befriend all they meet, that peace and unity, tranquility and general friendliness are the only way to ensure your peoples survival and sucess... The rest of us recognize these races as the fools they are, but we do not generally throw out the idea of friends all together. Whether it be to gain access to their rare resources or to gather information on their nation without raising suspicion or because you honestly want to be friends, an alliance is rarely a bad thing to have. An alliance is an official, public announcement between two sovereign nations that they are friends. An alliance generally calls for increased positive relations between these two nations in forms such as trading technology, general trading, assisting each other, defending each other, and so on. However, an alliance can be both helpful and sucessful AND harmful and unsucessful; showing wisdom in your choice of allies is, well, wise... An example of a sucessful alliance may be that of the modern day earth nation of the United States and Canada. Together, these two nations share vital resources and technologies and help protect their nations from assaults by neighbors; their peoples are both close and there are seldom issues between the two on almsot any given occasion. An example of a failing or unsuccessful or just plain unpreferable alliance may be that of the modern day earth nation of China and North Korea. The Chinese people sacrifice much to the North Koreans, including resources and international respect, while the North Korean's offer little in return which could possibly justify these sacrifices. The North Korean nation clearly is a thorn in the side of this "China", it is frankly a wonder why they would wish to maintain this deal when they could easily claim this pitiful korea in one swift movement... Perhaps that's the plan? If It Exists, You Can Sell It... From slaves to unstable nuclear materials, trading can be a vital tool to any sucessful nation. In fact, many races base their very existance upon this important tool. There is an old saying on the home world: "If you can give me a fair price for my mother, I'll gladly sell her..." Okay, so maybe that's not a widely accepted phrase, but it's true... I got a very lucrative price for her... I'm sure she's fine... While most people prefer trade not to be interfered with by their governments, prefering it to be handled in a more personal manner, it's frankly going to be you, the supreme overlord or what ever title your people have given you, who gets these things done. After all, who better to do these things than you? Clearly no one else around is compitent enough to handle the task at hand... A trade agreement is an official, public agreement between two nations to exchange goods. Whether it be to trade freshly mined uranium to a neighbor for their slaves, or just to give water to them for their wheat, what ever it may be I'm sure it'll work out fine for you... Just keep in mind, that when the slaves turn out to be trained soldiers in disguise and take you hostage after a wonderful meal, don't say I didn't try to warn you... What? No, of course I wouldn't pull that over on you! Yes, these are the finest slaves in the sector! Only the best for you, beloved customer! In Soviet Russia, War Fights You... WAR!? YES, FINALLY! Okay, so maybe I'm a tad bit over excited about this segment, but let's be honest here: Who DOESN'T love war? I know, right? NO ONE! Everyone loves war! Okay, so maybe not everyone, but still... Whether it be just to get a little extra land or because you dislike them, there is really no such thing as BAD reason to go to war! Or, well, I suppose that's a matter of point of view... what ever... Declaring war emplies that a nation publicly denounces the other and initiates an armed military campaign against said nation. This most generally implies you invade the nation you just went to war with, but of course then there are those pesky cold wars in which we just sit there staring at each other while we polish our weapons, wondering if anyone will ever make a move... Wars CAN be bad or good (OK, so I lied to you before, oh well), depending on the circumstances. We probably would advise not attacking a nation stronger than you (unless you have a death wish of course) and not all your friends may be cool with you attacking smaller nations, so I'de make sure before you wipe out that annoying tribe of barbaric humans who dare try to settle on your world... well, it's not really your world so much as a planet several light years from your nearest settlement, but it's sort of yours so... close enough... Technically, It's Complicated... Here's the whole technical mumbo jumbo for this all; don't worry, we don't fully understand it all either, I'm sure we can decypher it together... or something like that... But, in all honesty, just ignore this part if you don't understand it... Wait until you're using the Intergalactic Relations page to come back to this! *'Friendly:' **+ 'We Allied With Them!' **+ 'We Formed A Defensive Pact With Them!' **+ 'We Consider Their People Civilized!' **+ 'They Helped Us!' **+ 'We Traded With Them!' **+ 'We Have Common Interests!' **+ 'We Have Common Friends!' **+ 'We Have Common Enemies!' **+ 'We Have Common Trade Partners!' **+ 'They Helped A Friend!' **+ 'They Respect Our Borders!' *'Neutral:' **+/- 'We Have Never Made Contact With Them!' **+/- 'We Consider Their People Mildly Civilized!' *'Hostile:' **- 'We're At War With Them!' **- 'We Denounced Them!' **- 'They Denounced Us!' **- 'They Invaded Us!' **- 'We Invaded Them!' **- 'They Invaded Our Friend!' **- 'Their Borders Are Close To Ours!' **- 'They Do Not Respect Our Borders!' **- 'We Consider Their People Uncivilized!' **- 'They're More Advanced Than Us!' **- 'We Consider Them A Threat!' **- 'They Refused To Help Us!' **- 'They Refused To Help Our Friend!' Category:SEP